redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/The Lord of Bloodwrath
Note: This is a sequel to [[User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Remembered|'Bluestripe, a Name Remembered']]. Please read it first before reading this. Thank you. Fan Fic Questions have started up again. This story is dedicated to all of my friends on the wiki. Prologue The young hares of Salamandastron chased one another through the dining hall. The Badger Lord, Roan, sat in his chair at the end of the hall. The hare babes surrounded the Badger Lord. One young hare sat in Roan's lap while the other babes circled around the badger's chair. Roan looked down at his inquisitive audience."What are you little rascals up to?" The hare babes answered back in an uproar."We wanna hear a story!" "Please, Milord, we'll be good little chaps!" Roan smiled."Which story would you like to hear today?" The young hares did not hesitate to give their answer."We want you to tell us about Lord Bluestripe, he's our absolute favorite, wot!" Roan gave the congregation of hare babes a confused look."But all of you already know that story! Tell you what, I'll tell you another story about my father." The young listeners raised their ears and exchanged excited looks with one another. They leaned forward curiously. Roan commenced telling his story."Now this story took place many seasons ago, when I was a little older than you are now..." Book One: A Remedy for a Berserker Chapter One It was a calm day all along the Western Coast. A gentle breeze blew through the extinct volcano of Salamandastron, where two creatures sat in conversation. One of the creatures was Lady Athena, wife of the Badger Lord of Salamandastron. The second creature was Lieutenant Kaylen, sister of Captain Jaren who had just recently been promoted. Kaylen spoke to the badgerwife without facing her."It's a lovely day isn't it, Milady?" The Badger Lady had her son, Roan, who was about five seasons old, resting in her lap. She patted the young one on the head and replied."It is indeed, my friend. You know that it is not required for you to address me by my title. I prefer being called my given name instead." The hare Lieutenant put one paw on her sabre and saluted with her free paw. "Yes, Mila-I mean, Athena!" Their conversation was interrupted when several creatures came through the main door. Most of the creatures were hares, most notably General Buckayoo and Captain Jaren, who were helping Lord Bluestripe the Wild to his throne. There were fresh bruises and cuts from a battle he had just returned from and his eyes were slightly red. The Badger Lord gritted his teeth and howled in pain. Athena placed her son in her chair as she stood up and ran over to her husband. Captain Jaren issued orders to the other hares."Get Lord Bluestripe's weapons back to the bally forge chamber! Who knows what His Lordship may do under the influence of Bloodwrath with weapons at paw! Get a flippin' move on, chaps!" The hares removed the Badger Lord's ball and chain, war hammer, and broadsword. The hares carried out their orders quickly in orderly fashion. Athena put a paw on her husband's shoulder and talked to him."Bluestripe, remember who you are, control yourself! You are the Badger Lord of Salamandastron!" Bluestripe looked up at his wife, gritting his teeth."I'm trying to control myself, but my Bloodwrath problem is getting worse by the day!" Athena looked worriedly at her hare cohorts."If this problem gets any worse, Bluestripe might be unable to live among us, or it may kill him. We have to do something!" Lieutenant Kaylen frowned."Anybeast have any bright ideas?" General Buckayoo, a Highland hare, spoke up."Ah'm nae sure o' this, but Ah'll tell ye. Once, when Ah was still young an' livin' in the Highlands, Ah became lost an' stumbled across a grave o' some braw beastie. Ah couldnae make out much o' the writin', fer it was verra old. Ah could only make oot the words,"Bloodwrath." Bluestripe clapped a paw to his forehead."Of course! It must have some historical significance of Bloodwrath!" The hare Lieutenant got the right idea."So you're saying that Bluestripe should go to that place where you found that grave so he could learn more about the Bloodwrath and find a cure for it!" The Highland General nodded."Exactly, mah bonny lassie." Athena looked nervously from the hares to her husband."I'm not so sure about this. What if he loses control of himself during the journey?" Captain Jaren held his lance at the ready."Don't worry, ma'arm, we'll go with him to ensure that old Blue doesn't end up in a pickle, wot!" General Buckayoo cuffed the hare captain's ear."Ye will address 'im as Lord Bluestripe." Bluestripe grinned at the idea."I like the sound of your plan. Let me alert a few of the hares and we can leave the mountain by dawn." Athena looked at her husband agitatedly."I'm more concerned for the welfare of the other creatures you'll be with. If you fall into Bloodwrath, you could end up killing somebeast or yourself." Bluestripe avoided the gaze his wife gave him."I'll do all I can to stop this so I can live with other creatures safely." Captain Jaren twirled his lance."So it's decided! We'll leave at dawn tomorrow! I'll make sure we have enough tucker to last us the journey!" Bluestripe groaned."If you really mean that you'll pack that much food, we'll never get there. You can eat more than the whole regiment!" The hares and badgers laughed heartily. Lieutenant Kaylen turned to the Badger Lord."I'll gather provisions for the journey." General Buckayoo shouted back to Bluestripe."Ah'll gather our most braw an' experienced lads an' lassies!" Bluestripe turned to his Captain, but the hare was already running towards the mountain entrance. Bluestripe shouted to him."Jaren, where are you going?" The young hare Captain did not look back."Sorry, sah, I have very important business to attend to, wot!" Bluestripe turned to his wife."I think I know what you should do to keep me under control. Take my throne and put it in the forge chamber after removing all the weapons. Then, I will probably need some food or drink. After that, you must shackle my paws and footpaws to the throne and lock the forge chamber door. That way nobeast will be in danger if the Bloodwrath takes me. It will keep me from harm's way as well." Athena did as she was told, while assisted by hare-maids. The forge chamber door was locked and bolted, with the young Badger Lord within. Bluestripe had just finished a hot meal of leak and celery soup with a loaf of bread with mead to drink. The Badger Lord's head slumped down as he fell asleep, but was soon awakened by one of his inner demons. Visions flashed through his mind's eye. Bluestripe recalled when his mother, Renah, was slain by a weasel named Scring. The memory of his faher who had reunited with him after so many seasons by the weasel were too much to bear. But, to Bluestripe's horror, Hellgates itself seemed to open before his very eyes. A familiar figure stepped out. It spoke in a chilling voice."Heh heh heh heh! My, my, it's been quite a while, hasn't it, stripedog?" The voice sent shivers down Bluestripe's spine, despite being just a memory. It was Bluestripe's old nemesis, the wildcat, Panthera Longclaws. The wildcat that had enslaved and mocked Bluestripe for many seasons leaned his head back and laughed."You're like the small, frightened badger cub you were during our first encounter!" Bluestripe quivered with rage. Unknowingly, in reality, his rage was about to unleash itself like it had when Bluestripe escaped from his prison cell many seasons ago. Bluestripe, who was still trapped in the world of dreams, strained againt the bonds that held him to his throne. He roared in anger as foam flecked his mouth, and gazed out of red eyes, which saw nothing but the desire to kill. Bluestripe's son, Roan, woke up very thirsty. The badger babe tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchens. Roan stopped by the forge chamber door at the sound of his father under the control of Bloodwrath."Papa?" Roan sat down by the forge chamber door sobbing to himself at what was becoming of his father. He ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water, still crying. Chapter Two Bluestripe was awakened by his wife, Athena, who already had breakfast waiting for him. The large badger was released from his bonds to enjoy a breakfast of porridge, scones, and toast. Bluestripe quickly consumed the porridge, and had started eating the scones. It did not take long for the Badger Lord to finish off the scones. Honey drizzled off of the toast as Bluestripe bit into. To top it off, he drank a cup of mint tea, wiping his mouth on a napkin. Bluestripe arrived in the dining hall, where most of his hare army was bidding their Lord farewell. A few hares brought Bluestripe his equipment for his journey. Three hares brought the badger his weapons. The large Badger Lord took his broadsword and placed it in its sheath, and slipped the sword around his shoulder. The second hare gave him his hammer which he used while in the forge chamber. The third hare, a big strong beast, held the badger's ball and chain. Bluestripe hauled the heavy weapon over his shoulder and turned back to the two hares named Isel and Aggie, who had both fought alongside Bluestripe before he ruled Salamandastron. "I'm appointing you to the rank of Captain while I'm away, Isel. Aggie, you'll be his lieutenant. Take good care of this mountain and its inhabitants." Isel saluted the Badger Lord. "Ah will do my best tae do so, M'lord!" Bluestripe patted him on the back. Aggie saluted also. "Ah'll give it my all, Sir!" Bluestripe grinned. "Well be sure of that!" He walked towards the exit, escorted by about a score or two of hares. General Buckayoo yelled out orders. "Forward march, laddies!" Bluestripe looked around at the assebly of hares. He whispered into Captain Jaren's long ear. "This group is a bit small, don't you think?" The hare captain grinned up at the badger. "Don't strain yourself over the matter! I've got this whole flippin' situation under control, wot!" After a short march, the company arrived at the River Moss. The sound of paddling was heard by everybeast. The sound grew louder and louder until several logboats were in plain sight. Jaren called out to a creature in the first logboat. "Haha! Oh corks, those shrew chaps are already here!" A shrew in his middle seasons wearing a short kilt and headband with a rapier in his broad-buckled belt hopped down from the first boat. "If it isn't ol' Blue! Well, I suppose I've got to call ye Lord Bluestripe now, eh, bucko?" Bluestripe shook the shrew's paw firmly. "Sorex, you old dog! How've you been, mate?" Log-a-log Sorex, for that was who it was, had a tight grip for a shrew. "Apart from growin' old, and roamin' on the river, not much." Jaren spoke to Sorex. "Log-a-thing, I'm glad you could come to help a chap out, wot! I really am grateful!" Sorex squinted his eyes at the young hare captain."It ain't Log-a-thing, it's Log-a-log! Get it straight! Tis nothin'! I'm only 'elpin' out an old friend. Now what is it ya need from me an' my Guosim?" Buckayoo explained."Well, ye see, ol' Bluestripe 'as been havin' wee bit o' trouble with the Bloodwrath an' ah ken tell ye where tae go from there. It's Northwards from here." Sorex's dark eyes bulged at the notion."That is a long way away...but then again, I've got nothin' else to do, and I just ravish at the thought of exploring the Northlands! Ya see, I've never been there before. Guosim, who's with me?!" There were roars of approval from the contingent of shrews. Sorex grinned and shouted above the shrews' acclamation. "Alright, then! Let's get goin', mates!" Everybeast scrambled into the logboats and began to row. Jaren felt the wind blowing his long ears behind him. "I say, this is rather exciting, eh? A river trip with some old shrew chaps! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Buckayoo had to hold on to his hat as the boat sped down the river. "Aye, Ah agree with ye!" Jaren gazed at the water as they sped along their way. His face began turning a sickish color. He darted into the cabin with his paw over his mouth. Buckayoo shook his head. Bluestripe just smiled at the antics of his captain. A voice called out to him. "Oi, Badger!" The Lord of Salamandastron turned and was met by a familiar face. It was the shrewwife, Lilla, who had aided in Bluestripe's escape from Panthera Longclaws and fought with him in the battle against the wildcat. Bluestripe grinned. "Lilla, how's life been treating you?" Lilla gazed at her sabre and responded. "Oh, I'm doin' fine. I'm married and enjoyin' havin' a mate. By the way, do you recognize this ol' beauty?" She held out the sabre to Bluestripe. "It belonged to a female rat some seasons back, but I claimed it as a prize after I fought her." Bluestripe stroked his chin. "Yes.... where is your husband?" The cabin door was swung open and Jaren came out with a shrew wearing an apron. Jaren explained to his friends. "Pardon me, I was just chatting with the jolly ol' cook. Delightful chap, Boggle is, wot!" The badger was incredulous. He ran over to the shrew and shook paws with him. "Boggle, is that really you?! Why you old scoundrel!" Boggle chuckled. "It really is me, mate! I'm doin' fine.... except I've grown a lil' fatter since ya saw me last." Buckayoo stood alone while the shrews were having a conversation with Bluestripe. He spotted Jaren sneaking back into the cabin. He followed the young hare into the cabin. He soon returned with Jaren in tow with a plate of scones. Jaren protested loudly. "I say, ol' Buck, lemme go, you bounder!" Bluestripe strode over to the two hare officers. "What seems to be the problem here?" Buckayoo scowled. "Yon feedbag decided tae grab a wee bite tae eat." Jaren flared up. "I say there, resent that! I was merely getting a few scones for the lot of us. Is it illegal for a chap to grab some tucker?" Boggle smiled. "Oh go ahead. Those scones weren't for any special occasion. Dig in!" The shrews, hares, and the badger all had a scone. Boggle left and returned with some assistants holding trays of snacks, including shrew bread and shrew beer. Creatures merrily drank and ate in harmony. Chapter Three The travelling creatures had become lost. The logboats had taken a right turn after they had come across a fork in the river. They entered into a grove of moss-covered trees that hung over the river. They had been going down this part of the river for some time when the path ahead was blocked by logs. Sorex groaned. "Great! We're lost!" Boggle grinned sheepishly, consoling the shrew chieftain. "It shouldn't be too hard to get outta here, chief! Don't worry!" Sorex grabbed the shrew cook by his apronstrings. "Don't worry? Don't worry?! We've been goin' down this path nearly all day! It'll take forever to get outta 'ere an' back on the right path!" Sorex's best mate, Aran, put a paw on his infuriated chieftain's shoulder. "Calm down, chief. We don't have a time limit to arrive at our destination. We can take our time." Sorex sighed. "I guess you're right, Aran. Alright shrews, let's pull out! I wanna get outta here before the sun sets!" The logboats were nearing a bend that would take them back to their previous route when, from a cave along the bank, came a booming voice. "Ahoy! Ye need any 'elp, shipmate?" Heads turned towards the direction of the voice. Tide Riverdog gave a wide grin and laughed. "I suppose ye've found the Riverdog holt, Sorex!" The friendly Riverdog otter cupped both paws around his mouth and shouted emphatically. "Riverdogs, assemble!" From out of the holt cave appeared around a score of Riverdog otters, who saluted the travelers. A tall female otter stuck her head out from the grotto. "Wot's goin' on out there, Tide? Oh! We got company!" The female otter ventured out from the shelter to welcome the wandering creatures. She was tall and slender, wearing a necklace of shells with an eelskin belt. She wore a leather sleeveless shirt and a brown skirt. The otter waved at Bluestripe. "Ahoy, Bluestripe! It's me, Hawthorn Streambattle!" Bluestripe grinned and ambled out of the logboat and waded through the shallow water towards the river bank. He embraced his old friend in a great badger hug. "Hawthorn Streambattle, you ol' rogue! How've ye been?" Hawthorn hugged the Badger Lord back. "I'm better than I deserve! I'm just visitin' my ol' messmate, Tide." The rest of the logboats beached on the bank and the creatures climbed out. Sorex strode over to Tide and shook the otter's paw in a grip that was as strong as the otter's. Tide adddressed his mate politely. "You can stay an' have supper with us if'n ya want to. But we'll have to eat out 'ere on the bank. The cave ain't big enough to fit all o' us inside." The shrew chieftain thanked the otter earnestly. "Thank you, mate. Ye don't know how much this means to me." Tide Riverdog shrugged. "It t'was nothin'! Now get inside!" The shrews and the hares were ushered inside by the otters while supper was being prepared. Chapter Four Boggle was one of the creatures in charge of the meal preperations. The shrew cook barked out orders to his shrew assistants. Boggle strode to a pot of soup and took a sip of it from the ladle. The shrew smacked his lips and thought what else could be included into the broth. "Hmm. Needs more pepper. Adding onions wouldn't hurt, either." Boggle's eyes were clouded in darkness and a voice called out to him mischievously. "Guess who?" The creature took its paws from over Boggle's eyes. Boggle kept cooking without lookinng at the creature. "Hello, Lilla dear." Boggle kissed his wife on the cheek. The head cook for the otters, an old otterwife by the name of Mimblia, chuckled to herself. "Ain't they sweet together? Oh well, might as well finishin' up supper." Boggle was brought back to reality by his duties as cook. "Oh! Do forgive me, Mimblia! I was distracted by me wife! I should've been payin' more attention to cookin'!" Mimblia made nothing of the situation. "Don't worry yore 'ead about it! You're young an' are easily lovestruck." This statement made the young shrew cook blush. He suddenly became interested at looking at his footpaws. Mimblia sniffed the air and looked at Boggle."I think yore soup is ready, mate!" Boggle quickly pulled the cauldron off of the small oven fire with assistance from a brawny young otter. Mimblia and Boggle's assistants set out utensils for everybeast in preperation for the meal. Mimblia hit her ladle against a cauldron. "Supper's ready! Come an' get it!" Several of the hares had already been prowling near where the dinner line was going to be before Mimblia announced dinner. The hares had to be reprimanded by Jaren and Buckayoo for pushing their comrades in line. The vast array of food would satisfy anybeast. The otters bestowed food such as shrimp and hotroot soup and plugs 'n' dip. The shrew cooks had prepared several different cheeses, scones, some soup for those who deemed the hotroot soup too spicy, and mushroom pasties with cherry pie for dessert. When everybeast had gotten their plate, they spread out. Some of the shrew and otterwives sat huddled together, engaged in exchanging gossip with one another. Most of the males sat around a fire, sipping shrew beer provided by the Guosim, cracking jokes and giving accounts of past adventures. Lord Bluestripe sat around a fire with some friends. Buckayoo sat looking into the fire silently. Jaren sat roasting a small fish over a fire on a spit. Log-a-log Sorex sat discussing their journey northwards with Tide. Tide gave his shrew friend a stern look. "I'm gonna go ahead an' warn ye, matey. Yore journey ahead is gonna be dangerous. I hear that river rats are makin' their presence known to everybeast who passes where they lie." Sorex was grateful to be given a warning beforehand. "Thank ye, mate. I would be in dire straits if'n I didn't know that when we pass by their land." Boggle leaned on his cauldron with a bowl of soup in his paw. He shook his ladle at the shrew chieftain. "Don't you worry, chief! We're not gonna let ourselves get killed by some scummy river rats! We got a Badger Lord to protect us!" He winked at Bluestripe and proceeded to put the bowl of soup to his lips, draining it all in one gulp. Sorex scoffed at his chef. "You disgust me. You've eaten like a hungry hare since you were young!" Jaren looked up indignantly at the shrew chief. "I say! Steady on, old bean! You don't got to be goin' around spouting such nonsense!" He took a large bite of his grilled fish. Buckayoo shook his head and the bell on his hat tinkled as he grumbled sarcastically. "Yer one tae talk, ain't ye, laddie?" Jaren wrinkled up his nose at the Highland general's remark and continued eating in silence. Bluestripe held his brow in one paw as he ate a slice of cherry pie. "Oh my head!" The hare captain looked up from his plate at the Badger Lord. "Are you alright, sah?" Bluestripe shook his head feebly. "I've got a splitting headache." Buckayoo took concern for his friend. "Ah'm thinkin' ye need tae go on tae bed." Bluestripe trudged to one of the logboats and entered one of the cabins. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep quickly. Bluestripe had arrived in the world of dreams. In the dream, he heard evil laughter and the form of Panthera Longclaws. The wildcat seemed to be made from smoke. The wind blew and the phantasm was carried away. The cold winds ceased briefly and another image appeared. It was a hooded creature wearing a long cloak. The creature was shorter than Bluestripe, but still tall and lean. It had its back turned towards Bluestripe so his face could not be seen. It quickly spun around and swung the scythe at the badger. Bluestripe woke with a scream. Chapter Five The young Badger Lord felt beads of sweat run down his forehead as he woke. He panted. Bluestripe rose from his bed and departed from the small cabin on the logboat. The badger jumped down from the logboat and walked further down the bank. Bluestripe wiped sweat from his brow with a hefty paw. "What could these dreams mean?!" He turned his back to the water and paced back and forth, trying to decipher his cryptic dreams. A figure in the water with its eyes above the water spotted the badger with its back turned to him. "Sssstupid sssstripehound won't know what hit him! By the time he realizesss what's happened, he'll be sssslain!" The blue-striped badger looked towards the woodlands which had once been his home. He sighed. Was all of this worth it? He drew his sword and held it in the palms of both paws. He looked at his sword. "Maybe if I gave up the life of a warrior, Bloodwrath wouldn't be such a nuisance. No, something would somehow go awry." There was a splash of water. Bluestripe turned with sword in paw. "It'sss too late, sssstripedog! Death is already upon y-" The attacker was cut off, in both terms of speaking and literally. His sentance was suddenly cut off. So was his head. The head writhed around for a few moments, then went still. Bluestripe recoiled in shock. The badger inspected his blade as blood dripped from it. He then examined the slain creature. The water snake's head was smooth with sable colored scales. Its slitted eyes, once alive and vivacious, were now clouded over in death. The same could not be said about the serpent's killer. His eyes were reverting to their usual brown after being held in the clutches of Bloodwrath. Bluestripe dipped his blade in the shallows of the river. He looked to the east and saw the sun rise. Birds began to chirp and other creatures awoke from their rest. Lilla left a cabin and saw Bluestripe with his sword in the water. "Blue, what are ye doin', mate?" Bluestripe twirled his blade and sheathed it. "Nothin', just needed to go outside for some fresh air." Creatures started making cooking fires as more beasts slouched out of their cabins drowsily. Some shrews and a few otters began cooking a breakfast of porridge. Everybeast ate the porridge the way he or she liked it best. Some creatures put blueberries in theirs while others poured honey or syrup on their porridge. After everybeast finished breakfast, the shrewwives and shrew babes climbed into the logboats while the males, including Bluestripe, the hares and the otters, pushed the logboats into the river. By that time, the males ambled into the logboats and the otters swam behind each logboat, giving it a push. After the current carried the logboats away, the Riverdog otters and Hawthorn Streambattle waved farewell to the travelers. The Guosim had been journeying for several hours. Most of the creatures who were not oarbeasts were relaxing. Buckayoo's hat had slid over his eyes while he dozed with both paws behind his head. Bluestripe's captain, Jaren, leaned on his lance like a cane. Jaren spoke to the Badger Lord without facing him. "It's a beautiful day, eh, sah?" Bluestripe did likewise and spoke to his hare companion without turning to him. "Indeed it is, my friend. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like this is nought but a delusion. It just seems too good to be truly happening." Lilla stepped from a cabin and looked around before she spoke. "Aye, it's like I perceive it, but I can't accept that it's actually happening!" Jaren glanced over at the shrewwife. "Don't fret your head over it, ma'arm. I know what you mean." He strode over to his commander and whispered into his ear. "Remember what ol' Tide told us back at the holt about those river rat chaps ambushing travelers passing through their territory? Don't look, but I think they're watching us now." Jaren was still leaning on his lance, but this time he had both paws on the handle. Bluestripe tried not to look suspicious as he reached for a weapon. Jaren called out to the badger. "Don't do it, sah-" Projectiles shot from both sides of the riverbank. Log-a-log Sorex shouted orders to his Guosim shrews while Captain Jaren rallied the hares. River rats leapt from the tall grass on either side of the bank onto the logboat closest to him. The river rats chattered and screeched, which everybeast could only assume was their battlecry. One foolish river rat wandered over towards the "sleeping" hare general. It raised a dagger over its head and brought it down on the highland hare. Both of the hare's legs shot out and caught his attacker in the midrift, knocking the wind from him. The rodent stumbled back with its arms wrapped around its stomach. Bukayoo sent the river rat over the side of the logboat with a powerful kick. Unfortunately for Boggle, his logboat was the last out of all of them. He and his kitchen assistants were still in the cabin, cleaning pots and pans. They were startled when they heard several loud creatures out on the logboat. Boggle put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. He picked up a frying pan and stood near the door. Some of the others hid while about three shrews picked up kitchen knives, pots, and other kitchen utensils. The rats barged in. Boggle inspected the five rats that had entered the cabin. Two of the rats wielded crude clubs, a pair of them wielded daggers, while the last one, who appeared to be the leader, was armed with a spear. One of the rats with a dagger sniffed as he passed Boggle. Boggle stood up behind him and hit him over the head with a frying pan. The rat unconscious. The remainding four turned and screeched as they saw the shrew chef standing over their fallen comrade. One shrew popped out from his hiding place and put the pot over the eyes of one rat so he was blinded. The rat flailed wildly and cut the chest of the shrew who had attacked him with his dagger. The shrew put a paw over the bleeding area and leaned on the counter for support. A rat with a club saw the shrew and charged at him. Another shrew flung a pot of boiling water on the would-be attacker. The rat shrieked and fled from the cabin. A splash was heard. The rat tugged on the pot that had been covering his head and it came off. The rat was knocked out from a heavy blow from a pot. The remainding rat with a club rushed a shrew and knocked him out with a swing from his club. The rat gave a gurgle as a kitchen knife stuck out of his throat. The shrew who had thrown it looked pleased. The battle was not over yet, though. The final rat turned his spear on its side and charged at Boggle. Boggle snapped the the poorly-made spear in half with a heavy blow from his frying pan. The rat looked around and, seeing as his weapon had been broken, fled the cabin. Meanwhile on the other logboats, the battle was nearing an end. Aran would cleverly trip rats so they would fall over the side of the logboat into the water. Sorex darted swiftly around the logboat, slashing at his foes, while receiving a few injuries himself. On Bluestripe's logboat, Bluestripe had gone into Bloodwrath. He swung his sledgehhamer at anyone who was within reach of his weapon. The hares kept their distance from their leader. Jaren would knock rats back with his lance so they would meet their fate at the hands of Bluestripe the Wild. All the river rats who were not unconscious or dead had fled the logboats. Jaren gave a sigh of relief as he saw one river rat trying to crawl away unnoticed. The hare captain grabbed the river rat by the tail and pulled him back. The rat squeaked and attempted to squirm from the hare's grasp. Jaren reported to the Badger Lord, who was calming down. "Sah, this lil' blighter was trying to sneak away when I caught him. What shall we do with him, sah?" Bluestripe looked the rat up and down. "Hmmm...What's your name, rat?" The river rat squirmed and snarled. "Me name's Wetwrath Stoneskull!" Jaren whispered to the badger. "Certainly plays the part of a savage, doesn't he?" Bluestripe called to his general. "Buckayoo, what do you think we should do with this rat?" Buckayoo inspected the rat with his one good eye and responded. "Ah say we ought tae keep 'im as a hostage so we ken pass safely next time." The Badger Lord approved of his plan. "Surely they wouldn't attack if they saw us with a hostage." Jaren looked around. "I say, does anybeast have some rope we can use to tie this blighter up with?" Chapter Six Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts